War of Hormone
War of Hormone (호르몬전쟁 / Horeumonjeonjaeng ) '''es la tercera canción del album completo DARK & WILD y la segunda en ser promocionada. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=jonjaehae jwoseo (cham) gamsahae jeonhwa jom haejwo naega (ham) bap salge a yojeum michin michin geo gata gichim gichim hage mandeuneun yeojadeul otcharim da bichim bichim (berimachwi) ttaengkyu! nae siryeogeul ollyeojwo (jayeollasik) don deuril pillyo eobseo I’ll be in panic I’ll be a fan And I’ll be a man of you you you you babe jakkuman nuni doragane yeojadeurui bae (Yup) yeojadeureun bangjeongsik uri namjadeureun hae (Yup) ttam ppilppil gwaenhi bilbildaege dwae deo manhi jom sineojwo haihilhil nado yeollyeodeorp al geon da areo yeojaga segye choegoran geot mariyeo Yes I’m a bad boy so i like bad girl illu wabwa baby urin jal doel geol (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now nae kkeon anirajiman neon choego ni apeseo baebae kkoineun nae mom nege dagaseogo sipjiman neomu simhage areumdawo yeojaneun choegoui seonmuriya seonmuriya jinjja nae sowoneun neoppuniya neoppuniya nan neoramyeon I’m ok Oh jajega andwae maeil aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego La la la la la la la la la aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego La la la la la la la la la meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego La la la la la la la la la JK/Vaptaedo choego dwitaedo choego La la la la la la la la la JK/Vgeoreumgeori hanakkaji choego choego eorim banpuneochi eobtji handu beonssik nolda heeojil yeojadeuregen gwansim eobtji geunde neol bomyeo baewo body geonchukhakgaeron mukjikhage jeunggahaneun naui teseutoseuteron horeumongwaui ssaum igyeonaen daeum yeonguhae neoran jonjaeneun banchigiya paul mijeok gijuni badamyeon neon jom simhae geu jache gukga chawoneseo gwallihaeya doel mihyeong munhwajae geunyeo meori badi heori dari mal motaneun beomwikkaji gwansim eopdan mari namjaroseon manhi eoisangsil jageun jeseuchyeo hanaedo ppeogi gaji Girl ni yuhoge bammada jikyeo nae keompyuteo jari geunyeoreul wihan lady first yeojan chagaun bingsan? Let it go nal michige haneun female nal jageukhaji maeil oneuldo horeumongwaui ssaum hu nae yeodeureumeul jjae (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now nae kkeon anirajiman neon choego ni apeseo baebae kkoineun nae mom nege dagaseogo sipjiman neomu simhage areumdawo yeojaneun choegoui seonmuriya seonmuriya jinjja nae sowoneun neoppuniya neoppuniya nan neoramyeon I’m ok Oh jajega andwae maeil aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego (nugu ttaemune?) yeoja ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) horeumon ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) namjagi ttaemune (namjagi ttaemune?) yeoja ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) yeoja ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) horeumon ttaemune (nugu ttaemune?) namjagi ttaemune (namjagi ttaemune?) yeoja ttaemune yeojaneun choegoui seonmuriya seonmuriya jinjja nae sowoneun neoppuniya neoppuniya nan neoramyeon I’m ok Oh jajega andwae maeil ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego La la la la la la la la la ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego La la la la la la la la la meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego La la la la la la la la la JK/Vaptaedo choego dwitaedo choego La la la la la la la la la JK/Vgeoreumgeori hanakkaji choego choego |-| Hangul =존재해 줘서 (참) 감사해 전화 좀 해줘 내가 (함) 밥 살게 아 요즘 미친 미친 거 같아 기침 기침 하게 만드는 여자들 옷차림 다 비침 비침 (베리마취) 땡큐! 내 시력을 올려줘 (자연라식) 돈 들일 필요 없어 I’ll be in panic I’ll be a fan And I’ll be a man of you you you you babe 자꾸만 눈이 돌아가네 여자들의 배 (Yup) 여자들은 방정식 우리 남자들은 해 (Yup) 땀 삘삘 괜히 빌빌대게 돼 더 많이 좀 신어줘 하이힐힐 나도 열여덟 알 건 다 알어 여자가 세계 최고란 것 말이여 Yes I’m a bad boy so i like bad girl 일루 와봐 baby 우린 잘 될 걸 (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now 내 껀 아니라지만 넌 최고 니 앞에서 배배 꼬이는 내 몸 네게 다가서고 싶지만 너무 심하게 아름다워 여자는 최고의 선물이야 선물이야 진짜 내 소원은 너뿐이야 너뿐이야 난 너라면 I’m ok Oh 자제가 안돼 매일 앞태도 최고 뒤태도 최고 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 La la la la la la la la la 앞태도 최고 뒤태도 최고 La la la la la la la la la 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 La la la la la la la la la 앞태도 최고 뒤태도 최고 La la la la la la la la la 걸음걸이 하나까지 최고 최고 어림 반푼어치 없지 한두 번씩 놀다 헤어질 여자들에겐 관심 없지 근데 널 보며 배워 body 건축학개론 묵직하게 증가하는 나의 테스토스테론 호르몬과의 싸움 이겨낸 다음 연구해 너란 존재는 반칙이야 파울 미적 기준이 바다면 넌 좀 심해 그 자체 국가 차원에서 관리해야 될 미형 문화재 그녀 머리 바디 허리 다리 말 못하는 범위까지 관심 없단 말이 남자로선 많이 어이상실 작은 제스쳐 하나에도 뻑이 가지 Girl 니 유혹에 밤마다 지켜 내 컴퓨터 자리 그녀를 위한 lady first 여잔 차가운 빙산? Let it go 날 미치게 하는 female 날 자극하지 매일 오늘도 호르몬과의 싸움 후 내 여드름을 째 (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Tell me what you want right now (Hello hello) (what!) (Hello hello) (what!) Imma give it to you girl right now 내 껀 아니라지만 넌 최고 니 앞에서 배배 꼬이는 내 몸 네게 다가서고 싶지만 너무 심하게 아름다워 여자는 최고의 선물이야 선물이야 진짜 내 소원은 너뿐이야 너뿐이야 난 너라면 I’m ok Oh 자제가 안돼 매일 앞태도 최고 뒤태도 최고 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 (누구 때문에?) 여자 때문에 (누구 때문에?) 호르몬 때문에 (누구 때문에?) 남자기 때문에 (남자기 때문에?) 여자 때문에 (누구 때문에?) RM/ALL 여자 때문에 (누구 때문에?) RM/ALL 호르몬 때문에 (누구 때문에?) RM/ALL 남자기 때문에 (남자기 때문에?) RM/ALL 여자 때문에 여자는 최고의 선물이야 선물이야 진짜 내 소원은 너뿐이야 너뿐이야 난 너라면 I’m ok Oh 자제가 안돼 매일 앞 태도 최고 뒤 태도 최고 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 La la la la la la la la la 앞 태도 최고 뒤 태도 최고 La la la la la la la la la 머리부터 발끝까지 최고 최고 La la la la la la la la la 앞 태도 최고 뒤 태도 최고 La la la la la la la la la 걸음걸이 하나까지 최고 최고 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial MV thumb|center|335 px Prácticas thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Presentaciones Especiales Durante las presentaciones en shows musicales de esta canción, en la parte final de la canción se deja una apertura para un miembro, el cual debe bailar ya sea solo o con otro. '''RM y Jimin thumb|center|335 px Jimin y V thumb|center|335 px Jin y J-Hope ' thumb|center|335 px '''V, Jungkook y Suga ' thumb|center|335 px Miembros solos '''Jimin thumb|center|335 px Suga thumb|center|335 px RM thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Jin thumb|center|335 px Jungkook thumb|center|335 px J-Hope'''editado por copyright thumb|center|335 px '''V thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades * Durante las promociones de esta canción en programas de televisión coreanos, dependiendo de la presentarción, uno, dos y hasta tres miembros salen a bailar al centro en la parte final de la canción. Aparte de los bailes de cada miembro, se realizaron tambien grupos para siertas versiones. ** Jimin y Rap Monster ** V, Jungkook y Suga ** J-Hope y Jin ** Coincidentemente, las presentaciones en grupos divididos, son las mismas que aparecen todas juntas en la práctica de la canción realizada para una BTS FESTA (Real War ver). Categoría:Canciones